Anime Party
by CrimsonApple06
Summary: There's an anime party being hosted and the guys from fullmetal alchemist, naruto, school rumble, ao no exorcist, and many more are invited.. Lots of fun and stuff.. XD chapters are just short stories of the different animes
1. Fullmetal Alchemist!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these animes nor their characters. Wish I do though..  
Hope you enjoy the stories! And review please, thanks

Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist!  
Ed's POV

"Okay Ed, hold still!" Winry said as I sat there on the coach back at Ressembool. Winry and Granny Pinako were about to connect my nerves to my newly repaired automail.  
"Man, I hate this part.." I muttered.

"One, two, three!" They both said in unison. I groan as I felt the weird sensation of nerves connecting in my right shoulder and left knee. I'm just not used to the feeling yet. They adjust the prosthetics to make them even tighter, and I twitch a little.

Suddenly, Al burst into the living room holding a letter in one hand. "Brother!" He said.  
"What's that Al?" Winry asked, removing her gloves now that she and granny were finished with my automail. I got up and stretched a little, staring down at the piece of paper on Alphonse's hand. "It's an invitation"  
"A what?" I say  
"You heard me, it's an invitation. It says we're invited to an all anime party. Each of us is required to bring either a date or a companion." He read aloud.

"Well, I guess it'll just be you and me Al, as COMPANIONS" I said after Al read the invite.  
"Umm, actually.. I was thinking of asking May-chan to the party" He replies, all chibi looking and a blush on his cheek even though he is just a suit of armor.

"What? That brat with the panda?!" I ranted. Al just nodded back at me, smiling slightly.

"Great.. Now I can't think of a single GIRL to go to the party with" I say  
_and what's Winry looking all annoyed for?_ I thought at the same time, noticing her from the corner of my eye.

"Hmm.. Lieutenant Hawkeye? Nahhh.. She's too old for me, besides.. Colonel Mustang will kill me if I asked her before he did" I say to myself out loud, with my hand to my chin. I think of other options.  
"Lan Fan is okay, but Ling will most likely ask her"

"Brother, why don't you go with Winry?"  
I pause for a while and I feel my face blush a little.. Of course I thought about going with Winry, she was the first who popped into my mind.. But, I don't know.. I couldn't think of anything to say

"What? Who?" My scumbag brain just made me say these words, and I shouldn't have.. Because a wrench just flew into the back of my head hitting me hard in the skull. I crouched with my hands on my head and grumbled a little.

Winry was behind me, her tool box right beside her. Her cheeks were very red from blushing, and a big vain was throbbing on her forehead. "Jerk!"

"If you want to go to the party with someone, at least don't ignore me who's right here behind you" She yelled in rage, but we argue a lot that I'm familiar with this side of her.  
"Fine, I'll go with you. But only because you are desperate." I realized what I said and regretted it as she ran after me, probably going to strangle me to death.

END!


	2. Naruto!

Disclaimer: you already know I don't own anything..

and I just realized I've got some misspelt words in the first chapter.. oh well..  
sorry that I wasn't able to update.. our exams just finished recently.. hoo..  
now on with the next chapter! and please review.. thank you..

Chapter 2

Naruto Shippuden!  
Sakura's POV

I was strolling down a street at Konoha when I bumped into a crowd of familiar people.  
Tsunade was at the middle, holding a piece of paper and was reading it out.  
_The heck is going on there? _I thought..

"Hey Sakura-chan!" I jumped when I heard someone calling me. I turned around and saw Naruto.  
"..Wanna be my date for the party?" He said.

"Huuh?! date? For what party?" I replied.  
"There's gonna be an all anime party.. Everyone's required to bring either a companion  
or a date" Naruto explained with a big smile on his face..

_Great.. _I thought.  
_Why did Sasuke have to turn gay err- I mean.. turn to the "dark side"_

"Hey Naruto.. Are you sure you want to ask me as your date?  
There are still lots of girls here you know.." I said with a smile.. was it obvious I was faking it?

"Yeah.. about that.. Most of the people we know already have dates and or companions"

"Ooh.. Too bad.. but are you sure?  
(Inner Sakura: "NOO!")

"What about Temari?" I said frantically.. _I mean.. it's not like I don't like Naruto.. well, I dunno.. but_  
_he's also not my type.._

"With Shikamaru.." Naruto replied, not knowing what I was actually thinking in my mind.

"Ten ten?"  
"With Neji.. Oh, and before you ask.. Ino's with Sai" (just a random pair.. XD)

"Is there at least a single guy who doesn't have a date yet?! Besides Naruto?!"  
I said while on my knees.. I looked pretty dramatic with a spotlight above me..

"I'll be your date Sakura-chan!" Rock Lee appeared out of nowhere!  
"Holy Crap!" I screamed in shock.. He just startled me I guess..

"I guess it's you and me buddy.." I said, clasping Naruto by the shoulders..

"No! Sakura-chan!" I thought I heard Lee say in the distance..

END!


End file.
